Crawl
by TwiztedSymphony
Summary: She's not sure when it started happening but she knows that when it does theres no stopping Alex. Its better to go along then to fight back.
1. All She Has

**A/N: This has abuse in it so if that upsets you please do not read. Everyone else enjoy! :)**

"Where were you?" The simple question is ask in such a harsh tone. She knows that any explantation will only make it worse, she puts her head down and stays quiet. "Answer me!" The damand is screamed at the younger girl, and she knows whats coming no matter what she says.

"I..I was with Caitlyn." She mumbles falling over her words. She hears the bitter laugh as she finds her shoes to be all the more interesting. "Caitlyn? And why the fuck didn't you answer my calls?!" The older girl yells again making the younger girl crinch as she steps closer to her. "Look at me!"

She doesn't say anything for a moment, she knows its only going to make it worse. "My ph-phone died." She answers a moment later. ANd only seconds later she feels the sudden weight of another body colliding with hers. The sudden lose of air in her lungs hurts as her back meets the door, and the hands wrapped tightly around her wrist holding them above her head.

"Then you should have come home." She doesn't get the chance to respond as her girlfriends fist comes in contact with her stomach. The younger girl tries her best to catch her breath.

"Alex please, I'm sorry it wont happen again." Mitchie whispers pleading with the older girl. "Don't lie to me Mitchie!" Alex says tighting her grip on the younger brunettes wrist. Mitchie feels the force of another punch, this time its to her ribs, causing her to groan in pain.

Old wounds are being made fresh.

"I'm not lying, I swear." Mitchie lets out a cough finding it harder to breath. Nothing else is said as she braces herself for another solid punch in her stomach. It doesn't do any good as she collapes to the floor as Alex lets go of her wrist.

She lays there a moment unmoving waiting for what she knows is coming. And she swears she can hear the clock ticking,and her heartbeat slowing. She focuses on the picture on the coffee table, when she feels the older girls foot collide into her side. The picture is important to Mitchie, simply but important. It was the last photo taken when there we're happy, before Alex showed a new side of who she was.

Mitchie closes her eyes ignoring the pain the best she can, and she's numb by the time Alex walks away from her. Mitchie concentrates on breath, as painful as it is. She considers the possiblity of dying right now on the living room floor of their small apartment. She knows she wont die as severe as the pain is.

She winces as she stands as slowly as possible. The pain increasing to a new level as she limps her way to the bedroom. She almost considers dropping to the floor as hse nears the bedroom door. She doesn't though instead gripping the wall tightly as a wave as pain coresses through her body.

Her eyes still closed tight as she winces again biting down on her bottom lip, remembering not to scream. The first and last time she screamed Alex hit her again, she has never felt that much pain, but this time is nearing close to it. Its the added pain of the previous out burst that makes it worse. Alex usually gives her time to heal, this time was different.

She pauses stiffly listening to Alex move around in the other room. She sends a silent prayer that the older girl wont decide that she wants to go for round two. She lets out a sigh of relieve, but quickly regrets it as another wave of pain hits like a fright train.

She looks at the bed, seemingly close yet so far at the same time. She starts walking again slowly the same as before, if not slower. The pain is increasing more with each movement, in some twisted way she wishes Alex would have confronted her in the bedroom. Then she would have had less to crawl to get back to bed.

The bed is inviting when she finally reaches the doorway to the room. She pauses there taking a deep slow breath, finding it harder to breath. she knows her ribs are bruised, but she's thankful their not broken.

She stands in front of the bed trying to figure out how to lay down without causing more pain. Sighing softly she lowers her body on to the bed, moving to lay on her back. She winces as she rest her full weight on the bed.

Mitchie stares at the ceiling waiting for the pain to away, to decrease if only a little. This has become routine, so she knows its only a matter of minutes before her body once again becomes numb. Her eyes lose focus and become heavy as she tries to forget everything, she closes them slowly. She's no longer aware of the pain, but is fully aware of the movement and sounds coming from the other room.

She waits unable to allow herself to fall asleep when she hears the footsteps, and the sound of the door clicking shut. She tries her best to stay still, to pretend she's asleep if she's lucky Alex will let her sleep.

Her body involuntarly stiffs as the bed shifts. She stops breathing when she feels her shirt lifted, and the cold fingers connecting with her brusied abdomen. They're gentle and caring, the opposite of the early actions, she feels butterflies as a soft kiss is placed on the sore skin.

She refuses to move, enjoying the gentle touch of the moment, unsure of how long it will last.

The bed shifts again the wieght of the older girls arm around her chest avoiding her stomach. Warm breaths on her neck as Alex gets comfortable, pulling the blanket around their bodies.

Minutes pass when she feels lips place soft kisses to her neck. "I'm sorry, I love you." Is whispered in Mitchies ear, and as painful as it is for her, she moves as close as she can to her girlfriend.

Because this is all she has.

* * *

**A/N: After listening to Crawl by Chris Brown and Russian Roulette by Rihanna, this fic can to me, and wouldn't leave. Please review and tell me what you think, as usually if you don't like it I will change it to a one shot. :) Thank you for reading**


	2. Worth Everything

Mitchie isn't sure when it started, each moment, every bruise, now mirror together. She's long past putting her every effort to figure out why Alex hits her, and how to make it stop. She can't remember what it was like not be in this situation- no she remembers but she blocks it out because she can't stand to think of something she can never go back to.

She winces as she lifts her shirt, examining the damage done the night before in the mirror. The pain now is alot less then it was last night and for that she's thankful. Her eyes stare at the large bruise that covers her abdomen and wrapped around the right side of her ribs. She wants to say it looks worse then it feels but she would be lying and she's tired of lying.

She blindly reaches for the bottle of painkillers on the bathroom counter, taking two she puts it back. She pulls her shirt over head slowly waiting for the pills to kick in, she scans her body in the mirror. Her mind wonders to thoughts of leaving, getting away from the abuse, but that would mean leaving Alex.

She shakes her head she can't leave Alex, she loves her, just as much as Alex loves her. Its her fault Alex hits her, she deserves it, and she's sure Alex doesn't mean it. Its just her jealously getting the best of her. She _knows _thats why Alex gets carried away, because she loves her, because she wants the best for Mitchie.

Standing there looking at herself in the mirror, Mitchie's realizing that she's becoming something she never wanted to become. She's becoming one of those people she watched only a few years ago and laughed because they s_tayed. _She's not laughing anymore.

Its just a matter of time before Alex realizes what she's doing doesn't help anyone, that it doesn't help Mitchie. But it won't be Mitchie that tells her that, she won't risk losing her. Mitchie believes she can't lose Alex, because Alex is all she has now.

Yet standing there eyes scanning the length of her stomach, she wonders what it would be like to disappear right now. To walk out the door with no word to the sleeping brunette in the other room. She shakes the thought from her head, she cannot walk away from Alex, she _wont_ walk away from her.

The painkillers kick in as she puts her shirt back on, unlocking the bathroom door before walking to the kitchen. She shivers as the morning cold air hits her body, winter is still in full season. She looks out the window smiling looking at the blanket of snow that covers the ground outside.

Sighing she walks to the kitchen grabbing everything to make breakfast. She's come to point that she does most things on auto pilot, she doesn't remember putting pancake batter in the pan until she smells it.

She doesn't mind doing things for Alex, it makes her feel important to her. She needs to feel important to someone.

She flinches when small arms wrap around her stomach, she may have taken painkiller but the direct contact makes her uncomfortable. She doesn't say anything though, she knows it will piss Alex off.

She feels the soft kiss placed behind her ear, "Good morning baby." Alex is tempted to reply with 'better then last night' but something tells her that would make only make this morning a replica of last night.

"Morning, pancakes are almost ready." Mitchie says trying not to move away or hiss in pain as Alex's fingers find the bruised skin. Mitchie isn't sure if she's touching them on purpose.

Alex lets goes go and leans against the counter next Mitchie. She makes no effort to apologize for last night, she doesn't ask how Mitchie's feeling. Then again she never has in the past either. Sometimes she'll kiss the bruises, the cuts, but never once has an apology been given from the older girl.

Mitchie puts the last pancake on the plate, handing it to Alex, before grabbing syrup and the two glasses of orange juice. She puts everything on the table, going back to get her plate, taking her seat across from Alex. She crinches biting her lip when she feels slight pain when she rest her weight on the seat.

"So I was thinking since neither of us work today that we should have a movie day. Just the two of us relaxing." Alex says taking a bite of her pancake. Mitchie nods taking a small bite, not really hungry.

The younger girl doesn't tell her girlfriend that she had plans with Tess and Caityln later that day. She knows its for the best she stay home anyways, she needs time to heal. _But what if this is something that will never heal? _The thought sits in the back of her head.

"Yeah, that sounds great." She forces the small grin, as she looks up at her girlfriend. She knows that it looks like she's trapped, she would agree, but her love for Alex is supposed to out weigh all of the bad, right?

Love. _Is this love? _The thought is fleeting, _Of course this is love. What else would it be? _She doesn't know the answer, she likes to believe that Alex was her first love, and that she'll be her last.

They eat the rest of their meal in silence, Alex stands first taking her dishes to the sink. Mitchie stares down at her plate of have eaten pancakes, sighing she stands and walks to the sink. She doesn't want to keep Alex waiting, she does the dishes quickly before walking to the living room.

"Um, I'm going to go to the bathroom." Mitchie says quickly, walking to the bedroom. She grabs her cell phone before entering the bathroom. She dials Caitlyns number and waits for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Mitchie smiles as she hears her friends voice. "Hey, Caitlyn." Mitchie whispers into the phone, she knows that Alex hates Caitlyn. As much as Alex hates her Mitchie wont give up Caitlyn, she's known her for five years, and one of her best friends. She doesn't want that to change.

"Hey Mitch, whats up?" Caitlyns asks. Mitchie waits a minute before replying, "Alex wants to have a day in, so I can't go shopping with you guys." She can feel her friends disappointment. Even if they had seen eachother last night, its not often they see eachother outside of work. "Oh." Is the the only reply she recieves.

"But I'll see you at work tomorrow, we can hang out after work." She adds feeling bad for bailing of her. She knows if she goes out with Caitlyn after work that she'll be in trouble with Alex. She doesn't want to think about it right now.

"Yeah sounds good, have fun with Alex." Caitlyn replies disappointment clear in her voice. They say their goodbyes, and Mitchie walks back to the living room. Alex is sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket.

She smiles as she looks up at Mitchie, Mitchie returns the smile walking over to her. She cuddles into Alex's side the best she can without causing pain to rush through her body. She doesn't do a good job of hiding it when Alex rest her arm on the bruised and beaten skin. She lets a hiss of pain, gaining Alex's attention.

"Are you ok?" Alex asks as if she doesn't know the answer. Mitchie would hit her if she knew Alex wouldn't hit back. "Ye-yeah just sore." Mitchie answers hoping Alex will let it go.

She doesn't, instead she sits up, pushing Mitchie back against arm of the couch. Mitchie closes her eyes silently praying to God that Alex doesn't hit her, the younger girls heart races as she waits to see what will happen.

Her eyes open when she feels Alex get up, she doesn't move though. Confusion feels her as she waits with uncertainty, she watches Alex as she walks back to her minutes later.

The older girl takes her place on the couch, lifting Mitchies shirt and places a bag of ice over the purple-ish skin. Mitchie jumps slightly at the sudden chill of the ice, before laying back down. She watches as Alex's fingers trace the outline of the large marks that lie on her skin, she watches in full amazment of the gentlness of her girlfriends touch.

She can't believe that this Alex is the same one that put the bruises there. Alex bends down and places butterfly kisses over the injuryed skin, Mitchie realizes that this is the perosn she feel in love with.

Mitchie feel in love with the Alex that has the softest touch she's ever felt, and the sweetest personality of anyone she's ever known. She smiles when Alex pulls back meeting her eyes and gives her the most genuine smile she's seen in along time.

"I love you." Alex says moving to hover over Mitchie careful the girls stomach. She leans in giving her a soft kiss, Mitchies hands find her neck pulling her in more. Some part of the younger girl needing to know that its moments like this that make her stay, that its not just out of fear. They pull apart when air becomes an issue, "I love you too." Mitchie whispers staring up at the older brunette.

She believes that this side of Alex is worth everything.

* * *

**A/N: Alex has a sweet side. First thing first I want to make it clear that I am in no way **_**comparing **_**this to Chris/Rihanna the idea came from their songs that my cousin happen to have on her iPod. I dont even listen to either of them that much unless its on the radio or tv So this has nothing to do with them or their songs really. I know most of you cant picture Alex beating up Mitchie but as someone pointed out every other story has Mitchie being agressive, so I tried something different. Plus I think it works for where I want this story to go. Thank you to everyone for giving me your option on this story it is appreciated.**

**I read the first couple of comments tueday morning and was like maybe I shouldn't continue this because of the mixed review but I came home and saw 5 reviews all saying continue and they liked it. Them being **_**Underneaththesuface, when-the-music-fades, Hyperlauren,thousand lies, and x-crazy-4-u-x So an extra thank you to guys for giving me the strength to continue the story :) And Of course to everyone please review and continue to give me your thoughts and options. Sorry of the overly long Authors note. **_


	3. Should Have Stayed

"So how was your day in with Alex?" Caitlyn ask as the resturant settles down, giving the girls a chance to talk in between tables. Mitchie crinch sitting on the stool next to the bar, thankful that it goes unnoticed by Caitlyn.

She smile as she faces the older girl, "It was good, we just layed around all day. How was shopping?" Mitchie ask, she fails to Caitlyn that the day was spend with Alex attempting to kiss the bruises away. It wasn't enough though it still hurts for her to breath, let alone work.

"Good, we missed you though. I wish you would have gone, you could have had Alex come with us." Caitlyn say, "Do still want to hang after work?" She adds before the door opens and customers walk in.

Mitchie nods, watching Caitlyn walk away to greet the customer. She glances at the clock _10:10, _they get off in twenty minutes, and Alex is expecting Mitchie home by eleven. She knows that it will piss Alex off if she isn't home on time, she could call and say she has to work over time.

But if Alex finds out she's in worse trouble then if she just doesn't say anything. The last time Mitchie didn't tell her anything she ended up with bruised ribs, thats not something she wants again. '_I should just call her, she'll understand...yeah she'll understand." _

"Mitchie I need you to cover table six!" She sighs getting off the stool slowly walking to the table. She'll figure everything out later, she just wants to focus on work right now.

* * *

"Hey you ready to go?" Caitlyn asks, pulling her apron off. Mitchie looks up from the counter top and nods, "I just have to call Alex before we leave." She answers looking back down at the counter wiping it clean.

Caitlyn walks towards the door of the Kitchen, "Alright just meet me out by the car when your ready." With that she walks out the room and leaves Mitchie to herself. She stops wiping the now spotless counter top and grabs her phone from her pocket.

She dials the number and waits for Alex to answer. "Hey baby." Alex voice flows through the phone after the third ring. "Hey 'Lex um...Caitlyn wanted to hang out for alittle while-"

"Thats fine, what time are you gonna be home?" Alex cuts her off, her voice short and damanding and at the same time soft and sweet. Surprised Mitchie stays quite for a moment before answering.

"Really? Not long just like an hour or so, I think we're gonna hang at her house." She rushes her words, hoping the older girl doesn't change her mind. She thought there would have been more a argument for her, maybe she still feels bad about saturday.

"Okay, well make sure your phone is on, in case I need you, and be home by twelve." Alex replies a few seconds later. Mitchie will have her phone on and she will defiantly be home on time, she doesn't want a replay of the last time.

She nods before remembering that Alex can't see her. "Yeah I'll be home by then, I love-" She's met with a dial tone. "..you.." And she knows that her girlfriend is mad at her.

Sighing she walks out of the resturant, and to her car where Caitlyn is leaning against it. "Everything good?" She asks her older friend at the sight of her face. Mitchie nods mumbling 'yeah great' before getting in the car.

"Do you wanna get smoothies then head to my house?" Caitlyn ask as Mitchie pulls out of the parking lot. The younger girl nods, driving in the direction of the nearest Juice It Up.

"Are you sure your okay?" Caitlyn questions after a long moment of silence. Its not like Mitchie to stay so quite, in the five years that they've know each other Mitchie never been the silent type.

Mitchie glances over at her friend as she stops near the smoothie place. "Yeah I'm okay. I'm just thinking about Alex, she sounded kind of upset that I'm not going straight home."

Caitlyn nod as they walk into the building, they dont say anything else as they place they're orders, and sit down to wait for their smoothies. Mitchie's now playing every possible outcome of the night ahead. She's knows Alex is angry its just whether or not she's yell at her angry or fist fighting angry, Mitchie's hoping for the first one.

* * *

"I'm going to change into my p.j." Caitlyn says as the girls reach the apartment. Mitchie watches her friend walk out of the room before walking to the couch, and laying slowly on her stomach, wincing at the slight pain.

She closes her eyes drifting to sleep as she waits for Caitlyn to come back in the room. Suddenly she's met with the weight of another body, and she lets out a cry of pain, at the unexpected body slam.

The older girl jumps off of Mitchie, "Oh my gosh! Did I hurt you?! I didn't know I was that heavy, I only weigh like hundred and twenty!" She rushes her words worried that she hurt her friend.

Mitchie lets out a shaky breath, waiting for the pain to go away alittle before answering. "No, it wasn't you I'm just sore from work." She lies through teeth, knowing Caitlyn will believe her.

"Oh, well do you want to give you a message?" She moves towards the younger girl but stops as she jumps up of the couch shouting 'no' she catches the distorted look of pain that flashes across her face at the movement. "Are you ok Mitchie? Your acting strange today."

"I'm fine, I should just head home, you know work tomorrow all." She rushes for the door, but Caitlyn reaches it before her blocking her only way out.

"Mitch tell me whats going on. Are you sure theres nothing wrong?" The older girl ask searching her friends face for an answer. "You can trust me...I'll help you." She adds when she see her debating.

Mitchie doesn't want to tell, she can't tell. If anyone finds out Alex could get arrested or she could lose her, she wont risk losing the love of her life. "I'm fine really, I'm just sore from work, and tired." She replies unconvincing.

"Your lying somethings wrong, you've never screamed in pain when I jump on your back. Theres something wrong, and your not leaving until you tell me." Caitlyn says her voice is caring but stern, reminding Mitchie of Alex.

She glances at her phone _11:20_ She has forty minutes to get home, she lives twenty minutes from Caitlyns house. "Caitlyn please move. I want to get home before twelve." She sighs knowing this is a lossing battle, when her friend refuses to move. "Okay fine, I slipped on ice yesterday walking down the stairs of our apartment. Are you happy now? Can I leave?"

Mitchie attempts to push her way out the door, but Caitlyn refuses to move. The younger girl sighs in frustation, but it lets out a whimper when Caitlyn accidently elbows her ribs. "Seriously Mitchie just tell me why everytime I hug you, or even touch you, you cringe or flinch at the contact. Specially today, then just now you scream in pain. Somethings wrong and I want the truth, did Alex do something?"

Mitchie is starting to think her friend is too smart for her own good, and way to observate. "I. Am. Fine. Alex hasn't done anything, I'm telling you I just fell down the stairs."

Caitlyn's demeanor doesn't change, she knows that this argument was bound to happen sooner or later. She's suspected something was up with Mitchie the last few weeks, but never brought it now, and she was determined to get answers from her friend.

"Ok if it was just a fall, lift up your shirt, show me that your not hurt." Caitlyn says looking at Mitchie as she shifts her weight from foot to foot. Caitlyn wants to believe her friend, but she thinks theres more to the story. She remembers watching Alex yell at Mitchie in the parking lot after Mitchie's shift aliltte over a week ago, and then Mitchie calls in sick up until three days ago. She's not letting Mitchie leave without telling her the truth.

"Wh- What? No." Mitchie says after a moment. She knows Caitlyn's figuring it out, she has a feeling she knows, and all she's doing is wasting time. "Mitchie please..just trust me. Lift up your shirt." Caitlyn ask again.

Giving in Mitchie lifts her shirt slowly, watching as the older girls eyes land on the still purple skin of her abdomen. Caitlyn lets out a gasp, stepping away from the door, Mitchie drops her shirt down, feeling self-consicous.

"Its not that bad, really, I just slipped and fell down the stairs." Mitchie says quickly as she watches Caitlyn's face grow red with angry. She shakes her head at Mitchies words. "Fell down the stairs? From what the eighteenth floor?! Seriously Mitchie! Did Alex do this to you?!" She ask her voice shaking with anger.

"No!" Mitchie shouts praying that she'll believe her. "Stop lying Mitchie! This is why you missed all that work last week, isn't it? She did this to you, I know so stop lying to me!" Caitlyn watches as Mitchie's shoulder slump in defeat at her words.

"I deserved it though. She wouldn't hi- hit me if I didn't deserve it." Mitchie tries to defend Alex, she believes every word she's saying. She watches as Caitlyn lets out a bitter laugh, "Mitch no one deserves to be beat, have you looked at your self in the mirror? Look at what she did! And your defending her, she beat you to the point that you look like you got attack by animal!"

Mitchie looks down at the floor as she listens to Caitlyn. "Your not going back to her. I won't let you get hurt again." Her head snaps up at the words She can't be serious about not letting her leave. She has to leave its not even optional.

"It was one time, it wont happen again. She doesn't hit me, I just annoyed her that one time. I swear it was that one time only." Mitchie lies praying that Caitlyn believes her. She looks at the cable box across the room _11:47, _she has's going to be late.

Caitlyn sighs stepping away from the door and towards her friend. "If she does it again, call me. If you don't and I find out, I'm still going to say something to her. I will not let her hurt you. Your my best friend." She wraps her arms lightly around Mitchie.

"I promise if I need help your the first person I'll call." Mitchie replies as they pull away from eachother. She glances at the cable box again _11:53_, "I'm going to head home, I'm really tired. I'll see you at work tomorrow." She offers the best smile she can before stepping out the door, and rushing to the car.

* * *

Mitchie pauses in front of the door, she's fifteen minutes late, and she knows somethings going to happen. She lets out a shaky breath as she opens the door, its dark a faint light coming from the hallway.

The thought that Alex isn't mad and she's off the hook crosses her mind before she feels a pain in her cheek, that quickly spreads to the rest of her face. She stumbles back landing against the door, she not even a minute ago closed.

She lets out a cry of a pain when she feels the fist again make contact with the same cheek. She keeps her eyes closed, and doesn't say anything, she knows it wont do any good to defend herself.

Theres a long moment of silence, nothing moves, nothing makes a sound. Mitchie opens her eyes to see nothing but the siloutte of her girlfriends body, she's thankful not to have to look into her eyes. Something about Alex's eyes in these moments make Mitchie feel that Alex is less then human.

She watches bracing herself as she sees the fist raised, this time making contact with her stomach, she lets out a small scream as the pain shots through her already beaten body. She drops to the floor faster then she ever has before.

The pain only increase as Alex kicks the younger girl in the stomach. Mitchie feels like she's reliving the other night, the only difference now is the amount of force, and the pain that follows.

She should have been home on time, she shouldn't have gone out after work. The thoughts sit in her mind convincing herself that this is all her fault, that every kick, and punch she lies here taking is all her fault, because Alex would never hurt her intentionally.

Her body begins to numb, and she feels almost as if she's floating. She doesn't feel or hear anything anymore, she doesn't even see the room she's in or her girlfriend as her vision blurs and she closes her eyes. Its peaceful in the most twisted way.

The last thought that crosses her mind before she falls into the blackness is that she should have stayed with caitlyn.

* * *

**A/N: Evil Alex is bad...This one took alittle longer to write considering I have no idea where I'm taking this story. I have a few ideas, but I hope you guys like this chapter, I know it was more a filler sorry about that. Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, they mean so much to me specially when it comes to this story. So again a big thank you, and of course Please review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter both good or bad. **


	4. Tempted

The sun peeks out over the horizon, hidden behind the dark clouds that rest in the sky. It's almost as dark as midnight as Mitchie stares waiting for the sun to rise, she's waiting for change. She isn't sure she's ready for it.

She's sitting in her car, at six in the morning, oustide of Caitlyn's apartment. She couldn't tell you how long she's been sitting here, she doesn't care. She just had to get away.

After blacking out, she woke hours later, laying on the couch wrapped in a blanket. Alex was no were in sight, and Mitchie thought back to what Caitilyn had said. She left, taking nothing with her but her purse that was still lying on the floor in front of the door. And she ended up in front of Caitlyns apartment.

She gets out the car, and slowly makes her way up to Caitlyns apartment. She stands by the door, unsure of knocking, the thought of going back to the car, back to Alex flashes in her mind, before quickly fleeing.

The door opens slowly, a sleepy looking Caitlyn stands in the doorway still half asleep. The older girl gasp as she take in the sight standing in front of her, pulling her quickly into the apartment she deosn't know what to say.

Mitchie wonders how bad she looks, still to afraid to look at herself in the mirror. Every part of her body hurts, but she doesn't think she could look that bad right? "Mitchie..my god." Caitlyn whispers stepping towards her friend.

The younger girl doesn't say anything, she doesn't know what to say. "Why? What is wrong with her?" Caitlyn stands dirctly in front of Mitchie, her fingers tracing Mitchie's jawline. The sudden urge to beat the life out Alex fills her body.

Silently she leads Mitchie to the bathroom, grabbing the first aid kit from under the sink. Mitchie stares blankly at the mirror, at her reflection, the life no longer in her eyes, a black eye blurrs the vision in her right eye. The smile replaced by a swollen lip, will people know its her?

No because she won't go out like this..not when she looks like she just got in a fight with a professional boxer. Its never been this bad, to the point where she doesn't recongize herself.

She looks away from the mirror, taking a seat as Caitlyn starts wiping dried blood from her face. "I can't believe that she did this, you look like..well you know." Caitlyn looks Mitchie in the eye, frowning at the emptiness they hold.

* * *

Several hours later Mitchie has yet to say anything to Caitlyn, instead staring at the wall. Caitlyns left her alone after attempting to get information out of her, maybe if she gave ehr time then she would be okay.

But after checking on her friend for millionth time that day, Caitlyn's decided that she can't wait any longer, she has to know what happened to cause Alex do this, again. She sits across from Mitchie watching her for a moment before speaking.

"Mitch, can you tell me what happened?" She asks.

The younger girl looks away from the wall, searching her friends face before shaking her head. "Please Mitchie, Its not everyday your best friend shows up at your door, looking like she just got hit by a car."

Mitchie looks down at the carpet, the seconds pass slowly before she replies. "I came home late, I didn't get to explain..." Her voice sounds odd, and hollow when she speaks. "I didn't mean to make her mad, she just swung at me."

A tear finds it way down Mitchie's cheek, "I should go back, she's probably worried about me." Fear flashes in her eyes as she looks at Caitlyn.

"No! Are you crazy?" Caitlyn stands up watching her friend. "If you go back shes just going do it all over again! You're staying with me Mitchie, I will not let you go back to her."

Mitchie shakes her head, "I have to go, I have to talk to ...and all my stuff is there anyways, I should go get it." She stands limping to the door. Caitlyn stands blocking it. "Please move Caitlyn, I have to go back."

The older brunette shakes her head. "Not a chance in hell am I letting you bad there. If you need your stuff I'll go get it."

"No it's okay really. I can go by myself." Mitchie reaches for the door, but Caitlyn won't move. "Really Caitlyn, I'll be fine." She tries her best to smile, wincing as the pain returns to her cheeks.

"Fine but if you're going then I'm going with you." Her voice leaves no room for agruing. Mitchie mumbles 'fine' wishing she could cross her arms, without pain coursing through her body. It would make her pout look more convincing.

* * *

The younger brunette starts shaking as they stand in front of the apartment door. She hides behind Caitlyn as the door swings open, confusion is written on Alex's face when she see Caitlyn standing in front of Mitchie.

"Where have you been Mitchie?" Alex asks clearing trying to stay calm.

"She was at my house considering you beat the shit out of her last night." Caitlyn answers before Mitchie can.

Alex's jaw tightens at the brunettes words. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Caitlyn laughs, "Oh don't play dumb! You decided that you wanted to use your girlfriend- I mean ex-girlfriend, as a punching bag."

"You don't know what you're saying." Alex steps closer, failing to intimate Caitlyn.

Rolling her eyes Caitlyn replies. "Yeah okay, we're here get Mitchie's stuff, so please move." She gestures with her hand for Alex to move.

"She's not leaving! She's staying with me, so back the fuck off, and mind your own business!" Alex pushes Caitlyn back, causing her to fall against Mitchie.

Caitlyn rushes forward pushing Alex back, "I don't who the fuck you think I am, but I'm taking shit from you!" She yells watching shock cross Alex's face. She waits for Alex to make the next move.

"Get the fuck out here before I beat the shit out of you." Alex clenches her jaw, and tightens her hands, trying her hardest not to punch Caitlyn in the face.

Caitlyn shakes her head, turning to Mitchie. "Come on, this isn't worth it." She tugs on her arm pulling her towards the stairs.

Mitchies eye meet Alex's, all traces of anger gone, and all she sees is someone just as broken as her. She looks away as Caitlyn continues to pull her down the stairs, and she's tempted to run back to Alex.

* * *

**You guys must hate me! I am so sorry for not updating sooner, I moved and we lost internet for a week and then some more family problems, and then just plain writers block. But i promise that I will do my best to get back to updating every day/ every other day! Don't hate me! Anyways I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, so please review and let me know! **

**Thank you to eveyone that review'd I love you all for it! :)**


End file.
